1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for producing visible images having good intensity equalization and contrast to the human eye from data obtained with imaging systems that utilize energy sources other than visible light. Such systems include, for example, radar systems, sonar systems, X-ray systems, and infrared, particularly far-looking infrared systems.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past, systems for improving the intensity equalization, contrast, and brightness of visible images for viewing by the human eye derived from data obtained with imaging systems such as infrared systems, or others that use energy sources other than visible light, compensated for the non-linearity of CRT displays of such images with a transfer function based solely upon the relationship between the voltage of the data input to the display device and the corresponding brightness of the resulting output. Such compensation methods do not take account of the logarithmic behavior of the human eye in perceiving CRT displays of such images. A need for a system that compensates for this logarithmic behavior of the human eye exists, and has, until now, remained unsolved.